Pacsk Law
Pacsk B. Law is one of the graysuit senior members of the Joined Services Agency, who also works as a history school teacher at Eastern Lights Academy. Pacsk is a high-ranking member in JSA who assumes the leadership role whenever Nathaniel Collins isn't around to be in charge. Role In Story Pacsk first appears in the story of JSA by name, as the support member sent to aid Isa Sarabillo and her group stop The Mubarak in Sunday's Fall. However other times, he's the laid back history teacher at Eastern Lights Academy showing not a care in the world, most of the time. He's also the member who is responsible for retrieving both Justin and Isa after being rendered unconscious by Silhouette. Pacsk later makes Justin forget his encounter with the Mubarak and uses his powers to put the young man into a deep sleep, until Justin wakes without any recollection of his incident with the Mubarak. Pacsk later returns as one of the agents from JSA who confirm that the boy and his friends all have obtained powers similar to JSA's and enlists them to join. Pacsk later steps in between Christine and Silhouette's fight to on the Mubarak's grim reaper. Although it looked as if Silhouette emerged victorious, he was actually under the influence of Pacsk's illusion ability and woke up inside Nephthys' DaVinci tome after being defeated in battle by Pacsk in reality. On the Day of Rebirth, Pacsk and other (unnamed) JSA members go to take on Khalid Mubarak as a dark pseudo themselves. Pacsk tried to activate his ultimate skill, Tezcatlipoca with intent to make Khalid go brain dead at the cost of his powers. However, Khalid shot Pacsk in the legs just moments before, negating the ability and proceeded to massacre the remaining JSA and military groups. Pacsk commands Khalid to finish him off as well, but Khalid declines and states that he'd be depriving Pacsk of living with the shame of his incompentence, if he were to kill Pacsk right then and there. After Day of Rebirth ended and he was healed, Pacsk returns in the epilogue as one of the members who pass Justin, Isaac and their teammates up the ranks in JSA. Pacsk also takes in the siblings Dante and Jeena Collins, allowing them move in with him afterwards. Powers & Abilities *'Hypnosis/Memory Erasure': Pacsk possesses the ability to outright hypnotize and erase the memory of a person who wouldn't be allowed to recall a particular event. *'Oneiric Reality Manipulation': Pacsk has the power to warp reality using the power of dreams. The new JSA recruits all thought they were at school. However when Pacsk snapped his fingers, they all were inside the JSA center from the beginning. *'Illusion Master' *'Stealth Expert': *'Master Negotiation': This isn't exactly "negotiation," but is actually a more subtle version of mind control, in which the victims themselves can't tell the difference. For example, when Pacsk was asking the group to join JSA, he removed his shades to reveal his eyes. At that moment, Pacsk actually brainwashed the group slightly making them subsconsciously agree to JSA's offer. *'Tezcatlipoca': Pacsk's ultimate skill is noted to be an extremely powerful, yet dangerous illusion ability in which the user renders its victim brain dead at the cost of the user's power. Pacsk attempted to use this lethal ability on Khalid Mubarak. However, Khalid shot Pacsk in the legs just moments before, negating the ability and proceeded to massacre the remaining JSA and military groups. Pacsk-sketch-small.png|Pacsk Law- The Agent of Morpheus Trivia *His name (Pacsk B. Law) is an anagram meaning: "Black Wasp" *Pacsk's ultimate skill, Tezcatlipoca is an Aztec term meaning, "Smoking Mirror." Category:JSA Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male